


What A Diff'rence A Year Made

by estriel



Series: August Break 2019 [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Last year in the summer, Yuzu was missing Javi. This year in the summer, Yuzu is missing Javi, too. But there is a difference.





	What A Diff'rence A Year Made

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [Dinah Washington - What A Diff'Rence A Day Made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmBxVfQTuvI)
> 
> Today's prompt was _last year_.

_My yesterday was blue dear_  
_Today I'm a part of you dear_  
_My lonely nights are through dear_  
_Since you said you were mine_  
_Oh, what a difference a day made_  
_There's a rainbow before me_  
_Skies above can't be stormy since that moment of bliss_  
_That thrilling kiss_  
_It's heaven when you find romance on your menu_  
_What a difference a day made_  
_And the difference is you, is you_

\- “What a Diff'rence a Day Made”, Dinah Washington

Last year, in the summer, Yuzu had just recovered from an ankle injury, he was training the quad axel, and he was missing Javi.

He spent the entire season missing Javi, to be honest. However, he had not expected Brian – who usually enforced the Cricket Club’s privacy clause to the extreme – to spill the beans about Yuzu’s little emotional tumult to the _Olympic channel_ of all people!

To Brian, it probably was simply an _awww_ moment. To Yuzu, missing Javi was a constant, dull ache inside his chest. He had been a bit mad that Brian had just gone and told the world about this.

But in the end, Brian running his mouth had turned out to be a good thing. Because by spilling to the world, Brian had also, inevitably, spilled to Javi.

And then Javi was calling Yuzu, telling him _oh god, Yuzu, I miss you, too_.

Next, Javi was calling him to tell him about his days, and to listen to Yuzu’s gripe about the axel that kept eluding him and the capricious salchow.

Suddenly, Javi was texting him to say good morning, and to wish him good night, as well as replying to Yuzu’s silly selfies with smiling ones of his own.

Then the selfies turned _different_, full of drowsy mornings, mussed up hair, bare shoulders, and pillow-lines on Javi’s cheek. And at night, eyes that were too dark and wide to pass for sleepy, and instead of smiles, just lips hanging slightly apart, a tongue flicking across, while Javi video-called Yuzu and whispered _god, Yuzu, I wish you were here_.

They left it at that, because some things are better said and done in person.

Then Javi came to Toronto for his final three weeks of training, and by the end of the first day, he had Yuzu pressed up against a wall in the empty locker-room, kissing him senseless.

This year, in the summer, Yuzu has just recovered from an ankle injury, he is training the quad axel, and he is missing Javi.

But this year, he knows it won’t be for long – just a couple more weeks, and then they will see each other again. Just a couple more years, and then they can start the rest of their lives, together.


End file.
